The Wizard of Oz: Naruto Style
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: The titles bad. I know. Anyway, due to a training accident, Kiba finds himself in a world that strangly like Oz and where everyone seems to think he's a girl...
1. Chapter 1

I was watching The Wizard of Oz and I got a sudden mental image of Kiba in a blue and white gingham dress… I also had a really weird mental image of Gaara as the mayor of Munchkin land…O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Wizard of Oz.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Kiba looked at himself in the mirror in disgust. He was wearing a blue and white checked dress. A dress! And to make matters worse, that replica of the Godaime had forced him to wear a pair of bright red, sparkly, high-heeled shoes. He'd tried taking them off, but it was like they were super-glued to his feet. 'How am I gonna wash my socks?' he thought, already cringing at the thought of what they'd smell like in a few day's time. Contrary to popular belief, Kiba was very into personal hygiene. After all, when one has a dog-like sense of smell, body odor can get a little overwhelming. He sighed. Glaring at his reflection wasn't going to get him home any sooner. Resigned to his fate, he walked outside while trying his best not to trip.

Outside, he was greeted by a battalion of little munchkin children chasing after Akamaru, lead by what seemed to be Konohamaru and his friends. After they went past, he made his way over to the mayor of this insane place. The carbon copy of Gaara looked up at him with a grin on his face. "Well, Kiba, you should probably get going now. A girl shouldn't travel alone after dusk."

Kiba flinched. Why did everyone think he was a girl? I mean, sure he was wearing a dress and some high-heels, but any numbskull should have been able to tell he wasn't a girl! Apparently, however, the people of this world had a very odd sense of what makes people feminine. Sighing, he replied, "I just follow the yellow brick road, right?" Munchkin Gaara nodded. Kiba made his way to the yellow path while pondering why they called it the yellow _brick_ road. It wasn't make of brick at all. It was more like a yellow cobblestone road. Glancing behind him, he saw all of the munchkins watching him leave. He half expected them to burst out in song. Fortunately for him, they refrained from any musical numbers and just watched him leave. As he stepped on to the cobblestones in his glittery shoes, Akamaru behind him, the first thought that came to his mind was, 'I am never going to insult girls again.'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Next chapter will reveal how Kiba got to this place. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Um… Sorry for the long wait and short chapter…

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kiba sighed. He and Akamaru had been wandering the yellow cobblestone road for three days and he was sick of it. He smelled horrible, his feet were killing him, and he thought he might be having hallucinations. He could have sworn that a scarecrow a few miles back was reading porn and even made a pass at him. 'He really needs to get some better pick-up lines,' Kiba mused, before clearing his mind of perverted scarecrows.

"Damn that Temari!" he muttered, remembering how he came to be in this dilemma, "All I did was crack one small, _slightly_ off-color joke at her expense. That doesn't mean she can use that fan of hers to send us here!"

Akamaru barked.

The Inuzuka glared at his canine companion. "Traitor! Why are you siding with her?"

Akamaru barked again.

"So what if Shikamaru was right there? He's too lazy to care."

Another bark

"Since when have you been a feminist?"

More barking.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

Yet more barking.

"I don't care about being a gentleman."

Akamaru gave a knowing bark.

"What? That's got nothing to do with it!"

"How troublesome…"

Kiba froze and slowly turned to face the speaker. They had reached a fork in the road. Between the two resulting paths was a scarecrow, head tilted back to look at the sky. "Sh-Shikamaru?"

The scarecrow's brow furrowed slightly. "How did you know my name?" he asked, glancing down at Kiba, "It's not like any of the munchkins would tell you. And the only other scarecrow in the area is Kakashi, but he'd be too busy hitting on you or reading porn to tell you…" He trailed off when he saw that Kiba wasn't even paying attention.

Kiba was currently panicking. This made two of them. But scarecrows couldn't come to life, right? "Talking scarecrows… Am I going insane?"

Looking up at the clouds once again, Shikamaru sighed. "You're no more insane than anyone else here, though that doesn't mean much," he replied in a bored manner.

Kiba looked at the scarecrow incredulously. "What are you talking about? First I make a crash landing on some lady. Then a bunch of midgets start telling me that I defeated some evil witch. Next, some big-chested hokage look-alike sticks these stupid shoes to my feet. Then, I find out that I'm wearing a dress and everyone thinks I'm a girl. After that, I'm told that in order to get back home, I have to find some guy called 'The Wizard.' Finally, I start talking to a scarecrow. Are you trying to tell me that all this is _normal?_" Kiba plopped down to sit on the ground with his head in his hands.

With another sigh Shikamaru replied, "Nothing here could ever be considered normal, but you'd be surprised how often this kind of thing happens."

Kiba stared at him incredulously. "This has all happened before?"

"Basically, except last time it was a girl."

Kiba froze. "You can tell I'm not a girl?"

Shikamaru gave him an odd look. "Cross-dressing is not enough to actually change your gender."

"But everyone in Munchkin Town kept calling me a girl and a scarecrow a while back made a pass at me!"

"They were making fun of you."

"What?"

"The Munchkins probably found it amusing to no end, and that pervert Kakashi is just that: a pervert."

Kiba was seething. His eye was twitching with violent spasms. His fist were clenched. His body was shaking in barely suppressed rage. When he got back home, they were _so_ going to pay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh no! Run! Kiba's coming! Run for your liv- Nevermind… Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto or the Wizard of Oz, then I'm speaking Italian with Chinese people in Finland.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

_He was thrown backwards as the wind hit him. Akamaru yelped from the safety of his jacket. The caught in the gale cut him and ripped his clothing. A civilian's bicycle rammed into his chest and forced him into the side of a building. His head made a loud smack against the concrete wall and everything went black._

Kiba opened his eyes to the fire crackling merrily next to him and Shikamaru sitting very far away. He blinked. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

Shikamaru gave him an irritated look. "I'm a scarecrow," he said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

The Inuzuka was still clueless. "And?"

The scarecrow's expression became incredulous. "I'm highly flammable!"

Kiba blinked again. Right. He knew that. "Oh yeah…"

Shikamaru resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "'Oh yeah,' he says… Doesn't even realize that straw is flammable," he muttered, "This is so troublesome."

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "If I'm so troublesome, then why are you following me around? I never asked for you to come, you know."

"It would be even more troublesome if I just let you wander around by yourself. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Maybe you should ask the wizard for some motivation," Kiba snickered. He was answered by a glare. This only served to make Kiba laugh harder. After a while Kiba's laughter subsided and he looked around. "So, how far away are we from the capital?"

"We still have quite a ways to go," Shikamaru replied lazily, "and it will be even longer if something unexpected happens."

Kiba sighed and looked to where Akamaru was sleeping next to him. They had been in this weird place for two weeks already, and it seemed likely that they would still be there a long way into the future. He wanted to go home. To be honest, he felt as though his life was getting to be like a rerun of an old movie.

Just as Kiba was about to lay down and go back to sleep, he saw a slight movement behind a tree. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed it, as Shikamaru was also staring suspiciously in that direction. Kiba sniffed. 'That scent is awfully familiar,' he thought. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so. Akamaru yawned and opened his eyes before letting out an excited yip and trotting over to the tree, tail wagging the entire way. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other and blinked. They then proceeded to look at the tree again. 'Either its another weird version of someone we know or it's a rabbit.' The Inuzuka sighed and went to see who, or what, the intruder was. The scarecrow thought for a moment before deciding that following Kiba was too troublesome and laying down to watch the nonexistent clouds float by. Kiba snorted and continued to the tree. He jaw dropped at what he saw there. Akamaru was currently engaged in trying to lick the intruder to death. "H-Hinata?"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Ergh… I'm home sick today and I'm so bored…


End file.
